lord_of_the_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cursed Grove Eternal Dungeon
My hatred will envelop all of Drazeros, turning everyone into a monster like me! - Balaria Campaign Period: 2013-09-16 through 2013-09-25 Story Many enter the Cursed Grove but few return! Balaria is a creature forsaken even by the gods: the spawn of man and dragon. This pitiful being has been rejected by everyone and everything at every turn of his life. This has caused a hatred to worm into his heart, festering and growing with each passing day. His hatred has grown to such an extent, that it has physically manifested itself into a terrible curse, a curse that can turn anyone into a grotesque half-Beast, to be reviled by the rest of the world just like Balaria himself. These half-Beasts have begun terrorizing the forests just outside of Kinship and are spreading at an alarming rate. If someone doesn't put a stop to this curse now, it will spread across all of Drazeros like a wildfire. Campaign We will find out what is causing this curse and put a stop to it! - Lark Get these Berserker Elves to help you get the Dragon Shank! Collect Dragon Shank to access the Moonlit Copse to get awesome items! How do you get Dragon Shanks? *First, Try Your Luck or use a Royal Seal to befriend one of the Elves below, in the Eternal Dungeon. Then, continue progressing in the Eternal Dungeon and your Elven friend has a chance to bring you a Dragon Shank, which can be used to feed Faolan, so she will bring you Weapons, Items and more! Hint: You can encounter the first Elven tracker after the 20th Stage. Additional Information: You can also use the Dragon Shank as an Experience Item (EXP +1) to level up your Warriors. Cursed Grove: Moonlit Copse We will bring you Dragon Shanks and Faolan will bring you Rewards! - Lark The Moonlit Copse Campaign Period: 2013-09-16 through 2013-10-04 *There is no Gauge on the Moonlit Copse *Get Overlap Experience (+50) for Overlap Warriors Moonlit Copse Rewards Warrior I will turn you all into hideous creatures! -'' Alvah Berserker Warriors Item Rewards ''Do you think you can escape the grasp of my curse? - Alvah Energy Potion (100%) x3 - Bonus Energy potions at Stage 800, 850, 900, and 950 Experience Book (+100) x3 - Reach Stage 400 and 600 Dragon Shank x10 - Stage 300 Transformation Potions Sylvanus Pestis Reach Stage 5,000 in the Cursed Grove Eternal Dungeon. (2013-09-16 through 2013-09-25) *Transform into Alvah *Raise Human Warriors' Atk 15% and Def 5% *Recover Energy and Health 10% faster *Gain 10% more Coins *Faires return 10% Dragon Plague Reward for Individuals ranked 1-20 in Cursed Grove Eternal Dungeon (2013-09-16 through 2013-09-25) *Transform into Balaria *Raise Dragon Warriors' Def 20% *Recover Energy and Health 15% faster *Recover Stamina 10% faster Dragon's Curse Reward for Individuals ranked 21-500 in Cursed Grove Eternal Dungeon. (2013-09-16 through 2013-09-25) *Transform into Balaria only once *Raise Dragon Warriors' Atk 10% *Recover Stamina and Health 10% faster *Recover Energy 15% faster Call of the Pack Reward from the Moonlit Copse. (2013-09-16 through 2013-10-04) *Transform into Geirolf *Raise Magikin Warriors' Atk and Def 7% *Recover Energy 15% faster *Earn 10% more Coins *Gain 5% more Experience. Prey's Blood Reward from the Moonlit Copse. (2013-09-16 through 2013-10-04) *Transform into Faolan *Raises Magikin Warriors' Atk 20% *Recovers Health and Stamina 15% faster *Gain 10% more Experience Toro Finale Reward from the Moonlit Copse. (2013-09-16 through 2013-10-04) *Transform into Baltham *Raise Beast Warriors' Def 20% *Recover Energy 10% faster *Recover Stamina 15% faster *Earn 5% more coins Howl of the Pack Reward from the Moonlit Copse. (2013-09-16 through 2013-10-04) *Transform into Geirolf only once *Raise Magikin Warriors' Atk & Def 5% *Recover Energy 15% faster *Earn 5% more coins Fresh Meat Reward from the Moonlit Copse. (2013-09-16 through 2013-10-04) *Transform into Faolan only once *Raise Magikin Warriors' Atk & Def 5% *Recover Health and Stamina 15% faster Toro Grande Reward from the Moonlit Copse. (2013-09-16 through 2013-10-04) *Transform into Baltham only once *Raise Beast Warriors' Def 10% *Recovers Stamina 15% faster *Earn 5% more coins Additonal Information *All rewards will be distributed by Sept 30th (Mon) *ET Category:Eternal Dungeon Category:September 2013 Events